


C is for...

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bondage, Humour, M/M, Middle Names, T, Torture, office pools, people really will bet on anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has incentive to win this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for...

The older man moaned deep in the back of his throat as a talented tongue did positively sinful things to his earlobe. Just when he thought he could take no more, the tongue moved away replaced by lips blowing warm air over his sensitive skin as they whispered.

"Christopher?"

Another shake of his head. He was determined that no matter how the younger man tortured him, he would never reveal the answer. Again he was assaulted. This time by nimble fingers circling with a feather light touch around his hardened nipples, making him arch his back in pleasure.

"Crispin?" came the whispered voice once more.

He bit his lip, neither confirming or denying, although the younger man could tell the answer from his reaction. The tongue was back, this time dipping in and out of his navel, one of his hotter-than-hot spots and driving him insane.

"Charles?"

It seemed like it took all the strength he possessed just to shake his head. Surely the younger man would get sick of this soon. Or maybe not! The warm heat engulfing his already engorged cock had him whimpering with need. He was moments away from release when it suddenly disappeared.

"Clive?"

"God, no!" he spat out.

If it wasn't for the fact that the younger man had handcuffed him to the bed, using his own damn set as he slept, he'd have stopped this insanity a long time ago. Once again, the tip of his erection disappeared into that warm cavern, bringing him to the brink before stopping again.

"Carl?"

He groaned from some animalistic place inside him, frustration getting to him more than ever, but still he kept his silence. What finally broke him was the lubed finger sliding inside him just as the skilled tongue pressed deep into the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-come pooling there. One shuddering breath and he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"CARMINE!!! IT'S GODDAMN CARMINE!!!"

Raising his head to stare into his lover's cool grey eyes, the younger man smirked before going back to his task, pulling out the older man's orgasm in a matter of moments.

Collapsing back into a post orgasmic haze, his eyes followed the younger man in awe and wonder at the way his deepest, darkest secret had been pulled from him so effortlessly.

*

Abby frowned as her phone rang, puzzled as to why he'd be calling her at 2300 hours on a Sunday.

"Hey, Abs." he said cheerfully as she answered. "I didn't wake you, did I?

She absently shook her head as she yawned.

"No. Timmy and I were just getting ready for bed. What's up?"

"Well... I've just been doing some thinking and I want in on the pool. I'm putting my money on Carmine."

Abby's eyebrow raised as she thought it over for a second.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "He does claim Italian blood. I can't believe I never thought of that."

*

Hanging up the phone, his young lover quickly uncuffed him and gently checked his wrists for damage before looking down on him guiltily.

"I saw some Prada shoes I wanted. Couldn't afford them on my salary."

Tobias C Fornell grinned affectionately as he pulled Jimmy Palmer into his arms.

"You know, you could've just asked me. Or I woulda bought the damn shoes for you."

Wrapping his arms around Tobias' chest, Jimmy snuggled in closely, whispering before he fell into a deep slumber.

"Never said the shoes were for me, Toby."


End file.
